Sunshine and Monsters
by ForeverJulie
Summary: Just a little more fluff. Rated K but it's not that terrible, really. Georg/Maria


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Another little piece of fluff, during engagement, during summer or possibly early fall. Georg/Maria as usual.

The Captain finally spied Maria sitting against a rather large oak tree, twirling a little blue flower between her fingers and bathing in the sunlight. This, coupled with the serene smile that played across her features, made her look as if she were glowing. Maria was wearing one of his favorite outfits, although he seemed to be thinking that every day lately. But this was the one that clung so wonderfully to her figure…even without the help of lake water, although it had done so much better on that occasion.

After watching her for a moment, the Captain smiled and walked on, only stopping once he was in front of Maria, casting a shadow over her.

Maria looked up quickly but smiled when she saw the Captain. She squinted as the sun created a bright halo around his head, "Hello."

"Hello darling," he replied, sitting next to her and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She turned pink, just as he was hoping, and it made him smile. When he had first kissed her in daylight the Captain had found that Maria turned a bright shade of red. She had gotten used to the gesture a little but he relished in the fact that such a simple move could still make her blush.

When he returned from his mind's wanderings he saw Maria smiling up at him, her clear blue eyes sparkling. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing," Maria sighed, brushing his hair out of his face. She wondered if her fiancé knew how much she loved his hair. It was so thick and soft. However, they had only been engaged for about a week and she was still a bit shy around him. Someday she would get up the nerve to tell him how handsome she thought he was, but not today. Today, like the other days of their engagement, most of her thoughts would be kept to herself, waiting for Maria to return to her normal outspoken self around this man and release them.

Georg simply shook his head and moved on, "Now, why did _I_," he feigned a frown, "have to be the one to get the children to work on their schoolwork?"

"Because _I_," she poked his shoulder accusingly, "had to tell them to do the same all summer." She giggled when she saw the Captain's defeated look, but then there was a twinkle in his eye.

"But you didn't force them all summer did you Fraulein?" He smiled when she looked away from him and bit her lip. "No, of course not. You spent more time with them frolicking about on your mountains than inside doing schoolwork," he chuckled. Georg placed his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek again. "And now," he continued, "on this lovely sunny day you made me lock my children up inside with their dreadful arithmetic and English and whatnot."

"Oh you're one to talk," Maria was quick to retort. "The strict _Captain_ Georg von Trapp can't even enforce his _own _rules upon his _own_ children!" She grinned in triumph as the Captain was silent for a moment.

Finally he spoke up in a quieter tone, "Yes, well someone," he tapped Maria's nose with his finger, "changed my mind about how strict I should be with my children. I'm not so much of a monster anymore."

His gaze was so intense that Maria had to look away after a moment and she picked another flower to play with. "Yes…well," she cleared her throat, "I don't think you were exactly a _monster_ before…just a little out of touch with your children."

The Captain chuckled, "I highly doubt that you thought I was anything less than a monster my dear."

She looked back up at him and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "Perhaps I thought you were a little monstrous at times."

Georg chuckled again and watched as Maria returned to twirling the tiny blue flower. He slowly reached down and took it from her delicate fingers, causing her to look up again. He gently placed the flower behind her ear and then cupped her cheek. He glanced down to her full, pink lips and then back to her eyes. His voice was low when he spoke, "You know, sometimes I feel as if I still am a monster." Georg pulled her closer with the arm that was around her waist and he heard her take a quick breath. "I feel like I could attack you at any moment."

Maria was still as the Captain's lips slowly descended upon hers. But he only kissed her lightly and then moved his lips across her jaw and down to rest at the hollow of her throat where he pressed them against her soft skin. Suddenly he growled and she felt his teeth against her skin, startling her.

Maria pushed him away as the Captain laughed wholeheartedly, "Oh you _are _a monster," she struggled out of his grip and stood up. "You're absolutely terrible," she yelled at him as he still sat at the base of the tree, unable to control his laughter.

"I'm sorry Maria I couldn't help it, you–"

"Yes, I'm sure you couldn't help it," Maria wasn't truly angry but she could still feel her heart racing, "You scared me half to death!" She waited for him to calm down as she tried to keep the smile from showing on her face. "You know, I think you are a monster and I'm not so sure I feel safe around you." Maria turned around and began walking towards the villa, a huge grin covering her visage.

"Oh no you don't," the Captain came to his senses and got up, "you won't get away so easily."

Maria turned to see Georg walking after her and she laughed as she quickly picked up her skirts and began running.

The Captain was quick to catch her. After all, it wasn't very easy for her to run while laughing. He caught her arm and tugged, causing her to spin on her heel and lose her balance. This sent both of them to the ground, him on top of her.

With any normal woman the Captain was sure that the woman would be absolutely scandalized. However, Maria was far from the women he was used to. She continued laughing as he moved so his weight rested on his knees on either side of her hips. He then attacked her throat with his mouth, pretending to bite her as his hands rested on her waist.

Maria's hands lay on his shoulders as she struggled to free herself from his attacks and pleaded for him to stop. But she was still giggling and began laughing uncontrollably again as he started to tickle her sides.

Suddenly, Maria snorted and her hands flew over her mouth as she stopped laughing. Her face became beet red.

At the same time, Georg ceased his onslaught and quickly pulled back, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. As he looked down at Maria she didn't move but, if possible, her face turned an even deeper shade of crimson. His features slowly relaxed as he shifted his weight to his hands which he moved to rest on the ground above her shoulders.

"Well I'll be…" Georg began slowly, "If you aren't the most _adorable_ creature I've ever seen."

Maria finally removed her hands, "Oh don't tease me Captain, I–"

"Now who's teasing?" he interrupted her.

"Please Captain," Maria begged him, utterly embarrassed. "It's so…uncivilized."

"Nonsense," Georg curtly replied. "It's adorable." He continued when he saw that Maria wasn't convinced, "I think it's cute. It makes you all the more lovely."

Maria twiddled her thumbs and avoided eye contact for a moment before looking back up at him. "Do you really think so?" she asked quietly.

"Really," he replied with such conviction that Maria was put a little at ease. When he saw her relax he leaned down and kissed her.

Maria was smiling when Georg pulled back and he softly whispered, "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too, Georg." She closed her eyes as her fiancé kissed her again and was disappointed when she felt him start to stand up.

The Captain offered his hand to Maria and brought her close to him once then had each brushed the grass and dirt off of their clothing. With his arm around her waist they strolled towards the lake.

After a brief but comfortable silence between the pair, Georg thought back to Maria's reaction. He glanced down at her. Her face was still tinged pink with her previous embarrassment. He had never known Maria to be self-conscious. What could have caused her embarrassment this time?

The Captain was tentative with his question, fearing it may prove to be a touchy topic, but he simply had to know, "Maria…why were you so dreadfully embarrassed?"

Maria glanced up at him and then looked at the ground, "Oh, it's silly. You wouldn't want to know."

"Maria," Georg stopped walking and immediately had her full attention. "Anything that embarrasses you so completely can't be that silly," he said seriously.

Maria smiled at his sensitivity and took his hand, pulling him to continue their walk.

"And even if it is silly," he continued, "I would still very much like to know."

She chuckled and finally conceded, "Alright, if you must know Captain." She saw him smile out of the corner of her eye. "When I was young, one of the girls in school found out that I snorted when I laughed very hard. I believe I was around twelve at the time and just figuring out that I liked boys. Well, this girl and her friends used to tease me of how "unbecoming of a lady" it was and of how "tomboyish" I was." Maria paused but the Captain simply waited for her to continue.

"And it's quite true, I really was a tomboy. Even though my friends told me it didn't mean anything I suppose it just always stuck with me that a boy wouldn't like me if he knew I snorted when I laughed." She forced a chuckle. "Silly, isn't it?"

The Captain stopped again and Maria turned around to look at him questioningly. "What is it Captain?"

He didn't say a word but he stepped closer to her and Maria felt the heat rise to her cheeks again with the way Georg was looking at her.

His hands brushed her waist and suddenly, in one swift move, he pulled her body against his and crushed his lips against hers.

Maria moaned as he kissed her and her fingers threaded through his hair, trying to pull him closer.

Both relished the feel of the other's body pressed against their own for a while longer until they finally broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

Maria linked her arms around the Captain's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "What was that for?" she asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"For snorting when you laugh," he replied simply.

She laughed and looked up at him, cupping his cheek with one hand. "Thank you."

He gave her another quick kiss on the lips. "Anytime, Maria."

She sighed and the Captain's breath caught in his throat as her arms moved around his back and she burrowed herself into him, hugging him tight. His own arms held her fast and he felt her relax into him.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the villa and both looked towards it but saw nothing, although soon after they heard yelling coming from the windows of the children's quarters.

"I suppose we forgot that we left seven energetic inside on a beautiful day with the idea that they should be studying," Georg commented with a smile. "How foolish of us."

Maria cleared her throat, "If I'm not mistaken, I believe it was you, Captain, who left them alone."

"Well, you aren't being fair Fraulein," he retaliated. "You seem to have forgotten that I knew there was a lovely young woman alone somewhere. How could I have stayed locked up with them when I had that knowledge?"

As if knowing Maria had no reply, the yelling seemed to increase in volume, "Well, it seems we should be getting back to them. What do you think Captain?"

He looked longingly at Maria once more before taking her hand in his. "Yes I suppose you are correct Fraulein…as usual." Georg smiled down at his clearly contented fiancée and placed one last kiss on her cheek before beginning to return to the villa.

And try as she might, Maria couldn't help blushing just the slightest bit as she walked next to her betrothed.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please review!_


End file.
